Just Wild Beat
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One shot songfic: Rex Raptor is dead after ending his own life and he leaves Weevil in s state of depression but luckly Espa's there to shed some light into his life plz RnR


Just Wild Beat  
  
AN: Ok this idea came to me when I fell out of bed ' lol I own nothing and the song is a Gundam Wing one and belongs to Two Mix a VERY great band! I worked my ass of on this fic and I hope you like it and PLZ RnR thanks ^_____^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
While being pounded by rain  
  
I want to let you know the unfading  
  
hot feelings in side me Tonight!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been raining all week, 7 days straight with no sign of letting up. The cemetery was a wash of mud and grass, the water dripped from the trees dripping onto the nameplate of the newest gravestone to be placed in the small churchyard.  
  
Not many people had attended the funeral only about a hand full and most of them had been paid to come along to make the funeral worth something to the person who had paid for it. It was a shame that the fallen one's own parents couldn't attend.  
  
Not even to their only son's day of final resting. The sky was dark and bleak it seemed to match the mood of the kneeling figure that cried tears of loss. Weevil banged his fist on the sloppy grass as he continued to cry for all he was worth.  
  
With one hand he traced each letter of the name as if by some magic it would bring the dead person back from the other side and back into his arms. It wasn't going to happen but he didn't care it provided him with some comfort.  
  
The letters felt unbelief to his fingers as he traced two words.. REX RAPTOR. Again the smaller teen bawled his eyes out, how could this be? His best friend had been taken from him at such an early age. Rex had only been 15 when he had committed suicide.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I held your damp shoulders to warm you Your fingers tremble--what are they seeking? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Unnoticed by Weevil a figure walked up behind him and rested his hands on either of Weevil's soaking shoulders as he cried letting the rain wash his tears into the ground. Espa Roba had heard rumours from many duellists that Rex Raptor had killed himself. He had to come see for himself and the truth was a blow to him.  
  
He felt partly quilty for this, after all he had helped Rex lose his will to duel and in the greater scheme of things to give up his will to live. And now he had found Weevil Underwood in tears on the ground mourning over the loss of his only real friend.  
  
Espa felt bad for Weevil for more then one reason, the first was unlike him Weevil had no one to turn to now, no one to love or be loved by. The seconded reason was simple, he had always felt something for Weevil since he had seen him duel Joey.  
  
He was attracted to the determination that Weevil had shown in everything he had done during Battle City. They had even got to talk on a few occasions. Weevil sniffled once more and moved his hand shakily up to meet Espa's hand.  
  
"Roba.." He choked out.  
  
"Shhh I'm here, don't cry" Espa softy ran his hand over Weevil's both rain and tear stained face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In broken speech, tell me why you want this pain  
  
You no longer seem so grown up, as your pretences fade  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's easy for you to say!" Weevil snapped and spun around to look at the other aqua haired teen with a mix of fear and confusion.  
  
Espa saw this and sighed he could see Weevil had been knocked down from whatever state of mind he had been in before the death of Rex. Espa kneeled down next to him not caring that the mud was sinking into his clothes and the fact the rain had soaked him to the bone.  
  
"Weevil.."  
  
Weevil turned to face Espa a look of sadness permanently implanted in his eyes. The smaller teen then punched his own arm and cried out in pain and the pain of a loss.  
  
"I'm so weak!" He hissed.  
  
"Why?" Espa asked.  
  
"I'm crying like a moron.." Weevil said in between a sob.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself.." The older of the two sighed and pulled Weevil in a hug.  
  
Weevil was taken aback but needed this, he needed to feel another embrace him in the same way that Rex had once even if it was in just a friendly manner. Weevil continued to cry in Espa's arms. Espa looked into the heavens as the rain poured down on them, he stroked Weevil's hair as he cried into his shirt.  
  
Espa knew Weevil had changed, with every tear that he shed a little bit more of his hard and protective outer shell fell away to reveal the child inside, the child that was scared, upset and most of all the child Weevil really was the one that just wanted love.  
  
Roba's embrace felt welcoming and seemed to calm the other boy. He had to admit to himself that he did have a soft spot for the ESP duellist but how could he ever like him back? When he was crying like such a fool.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I want to protect this image of you--  
  
Believe that love will change sadness to strength  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Weevil looked up from his crying as another tear slid down his pale cheek, Espa smiled and took Weevil's large gold framed glasses off and stroked the side of his face with his hand. The way the rain made his hair sag down around his face and made it look less wild reminded Espa of a fallen angel with broken wings.  
  
If he could keep one moment in time forever he would keep this one, Weevil looked so natural as he cried not for himself but for Rex. His hair looked darker and his eyes looked clearer as he blinked from unshed tears and rain droplets cascading down from the heavens.  
  
"Rex wouldn't want you to be sad" Espa cooed softly as he gently pushed Weevil's head to his chest as if he was to be used as a pillow.  
  
"I..I..I know.." Weevil sniffled and enjoyed the feeling of Espa running his hands through his short messy aqua hair.  
  
"Every bit of pain will help you be stronger, you need to get over this and you know Rex would say the same thing if he were in my shoes"  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Do you? Or are you just saying that?" Espa sighed and rested his chin on Weevil's head.  
  
"I mean it.. I know Rex would want me to move on, hell he'd do the same. But neither of us would stop mourning"  
  
"But you'd both live in each others hearts" Espa cut in with a small smile as he felt Weevil's head nod in a 'yes'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Don't be afraid of anything  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Espa rocked the boy back and froth and continued to gently stroke his hair. He knew he'd get a cold after this but it was a risk he was willing to take for the sake of getting Weevil out of his pit. Rex really did mean the world to him so Weevil just needed another world and Espa was willing to be that.  
  
"We should get out of the rain" He said.  
  
"I like the rain.. They can't see you cry in the rain.. Tears from your eyes? Or tears from the sky? If they don't see then they can't judge" Weevil said with a small cough.  
  
"THEY Weevil?" Espa Roba wasn't really gifted with ESP as everyone knew thank's to Joey Wheeler but he was on the right track.  
  
"Everyone who ever dared to judge me or Rex" Weevil said in a low hiss as he thought back to all those people who had called Rex and himself names. Sure they could be jerks but as the saying goes you don't become the person you are today without a reason people can't or wont understand.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me Weevil, I don't judge, I used to be like that but my brothers helped me open my eyes and I could see finally what was going on life, what was going on around me not just for myself but for others too. Why do you think I came here today Underwood?"  
  
"To see if Rex was really dead.."  
  
"THAT Is true but also the fact I knew this would hit you badly, I knew you'd need someone to help lift you off the ground. Please Weevil let me be that someone" Espa said with pleading eyes as the other looked up.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"I don't lie about these things" Espa nodded with a frown.  
  
Weevil sighed and wrapped his arms around Espa's middle and buried his head into his chest and sniffled a little. Espa now knew Weevil was making a slow recovery but he knew he'd never get over this. But the 17-year-old could ease the pain of the Insect duellist.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Because no one's going to take away the shared feelings of now, our youth  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It seemed that both boys youth had come to a slowing end. Espa was 17 and with no other family and four brothers to look after he had so much to fight for. He had to duel to keep his brothers safe, to put food on the table. The stress had almost driven Espa to killing himself so many times but they thought of his brothers held him back.  
  
He had to live for them. The thought of suicide settled in Espa's mind as he looked over to Rex's grave stone where a bunch of white lilies sat blowing in the wind as tear drops of rain kissed their petals as if in a remembrance.  
  
Rex hadn't had anyone to live for, no one. His parents were always away and far to busy to deal with him and his life problems. He was an only child and he was an only friend, Weevil was all he had and duelling was until that was taken away from him.  
  
Maybe he couldn't live with the thought of only having Weevil and no one else? Espa didn't know but deep down he envied Rex for being able to leave this world without any guilt or remorse to stop himself. Weevil nuzzled into him and this brought him away from looking at the cold hard stone of the R.I.P Rex Raptor stone.  
  
Weevil didn't have it easy either it was the same with Rex, only Weevil was a little younger he had just turned 15 where as Rex would have been 16 on the 29th of December a date that would haunt Weevil for years to come and bring much sorrow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While being pounded by rain  
  
I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings inside me  
  
Tonight!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The rain got harder if anyone that day could believe that infact flood warning had been given earlier that day. Espa was slowly falling more and more in love with the small insect duellist and he held him closer, this confused Weevil who looked up with a gaze full of questions.  
  
"Weevil I have to admit something to you now" Espa sighed.  
  
"What? That you only came here to see me in pain? To laugh at Rex's end? What? Tell me!" Weevil grew angry thinking this was all too good to be real and true, it had to be fake!  
  
"NO! Weevil. Please! I'm not like that any more"  
  
"What proof do I have?" Weevil snapped.  
  
Espa sighed and cupped Weevil's face in his long slender hands and pulled him into a kiss. Weevil was taken aback but kissed back any way. Thoughts and feelings danced in both their minds as memories faded and new beginnings twirled in the bright light of what may come.  
  
They pulled apart and both felt a blush spread along their cheeks as they gazed at one another and held hands. The rain bathed them as if cleansing their souls and pushing them into their next life, a better one where they could forgot about the past and think onwards not backwards.  
  
"Believe me when I say I think I'm in love with you" Espa held his hand tighter.  
  
"I..I..I can't believe.."  
  
"Can't Underwood? Or wont?"  
  
"Roba.. Please drop this line of questioning.." He sighed sadly.  
  
"Not everyone you let yourself love will leave you to this world like Rex did"  
  
"REX DID WHAT HE HAD TO DO!" Weevil shirked.  
  
"Calm down! I know. I know.. I'm just saying that unlike Raptor.. I'll be here for you, like I'm there for my brothers"  
  
Weevil smiled a little at this and jumped into Espa's arms allowed himself to be taken away from the graveyard where the once proud dinosaur duellist now finally rest in peace. Espa had learned to drive, he had too he did have to take his brothers places.  
  
The two got into the car and drove off into the rain leaving the cemetery and sad thoughts behind as they made their way to Espa's.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Until the faraway dawn,  
  
I want to spend the night nestled close to you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Weevil woke up with a headache and a backache all aftermath of being stuck in the rain for hours on end crying his very soul out. But now he was aware of warmth and he felt as if he had to open his eyes which he did with a mutter of pain.  
  
He blinked when he realised a red bed sheet was wrapped around him and his head was moving up and down with the sound of a heartbeat. He glanced up and realised where he was and whom he was with, his head was resting on Espa's chest as he slept.  
  
Thoughts of last night crept into his mind, he had gone home with Espa and both had changed out of their soaking wet clothes, they had cooked dinner for the four brothers and Weevil even had to help Tsuki read a book and he himself felt like a big brother.  
  
After dinner they had taken turns in having a shower and looking after the three younger Roba brothers while the oldest was busy looking out the window, no one knew why but he was never all that with it where as Tsuki was as sharp as a razor.  
  
Matayo was always bubbly and was always asking Weevil over 100 questions about everything and everyone all the while twirling his long shoulder length green hair and giggling absently. Yes Weevil did like this family and would be willing to be part of it.  
  
By the time that was all sorted it was too late to go home and so Weevil had staid the night and had untroubled dreams. Dreams of Rex and Espa, good ones. No bad dreams haunted the young boy's mind that night, not while he was held in a warm embrace by someone who he knew loved him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
We can lose everything else,  
  
As long as we don't lose gentleness  
  
From words, through kisses,  
  
We feel each other's heartbeats  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Espa woke up with a yawn and smiled down at Weevil who was sprawled over him with his hair fanned out on his chest making it tickle. He glanced to the clock and saw it was only 9.AM he had promised his brothers a day off school any way since things were getting rough there.  
  
He stroked Weevil's cheek gently and smiled when the other teen scooted up until they were face to face and looking into each others deep eyes. Weevil still had slightly puffy eyes from where he was unable to stop crying. He seemed a little better this morning.  
  
The sunrise could be seen through a gap in the curtains but neither bothered to spoil the moment with a whine of the light cascading over them. Weevil moved some of Espa's long silky hair out the way so he could rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
He remembered when he had been like this with Rex, Rex's hair was always thick and bushy and a lot longer. Rex's hair was also deep brown and his purple bangs often tickled his nose when they kissed. He leaned up and kissed Espa. The problem wasn't there but deep down did he miss it?  
  
Rex was dead  
  
Roba wasn't  
  
And as much as that hurt Weevil had to remember that. Espa rolled over so he was on top or Weevil and kissed him softly on the lips while ruffling his greeny blue hair up. Gentle touches ran down Espa's chest as Weevil ran his hands along him softly.  
  
"I'd never make you do any thing you'd never want to" Espa said.  
  
"I know"  
  
"..Weevil."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you and Raptor um. you know?" Espa shifted a little uncomfortable.  
  
"No.. We were just VERY close friends.. I'm not ready for something like that.."  
  
"I know, I'd never push you into it, and I'd never hurt you"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Drawing passion near,  
  
For an instant, for eternity...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They smiled and looked at each other again before pulling into a kiss, unlike the soft feathery kisses they had place upon each other that night and this morning this one was deep and full of heart felt meaning as passion burned. Weevil sighed into the kiss as he played with Espa's hair.  
  
Espa bit on Weevil's lip ever so softly but enough to make the shorter teen open his mouth and let his tongue roam. It was odd to say the least for both boys. Sure they had been with other woman or even men but this was the first time it had meant anything.  
  
Weevil giggled just a little when he remembered when Rex tried to kiss him, he was so nervous and he stuttered and even fell over once. That's when it hit Weevil.. Rex wasn't dead he was in Roba it was like both boys love for him and joined into one.  
  
He cried a tear of joy knowing that Rex wasn't gone forever and he had Espa too. He knew this day would end but he knew days like this were to come and even better ones, he had Espa and Rex's spirit and he even had a family now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Painfully, violently,  
  
I want to focus on this  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They kissed but this time a new passion burned with in the depths of the kiss, Espa ran his hands down Weevil's bony chest and stopped when he heard the other boy whimper a little. Espa pulled away and looking into the eyes of the other.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this just yet.." He said sadly.  
  
"I understand. but we can still have a little fun yes?" Espa said with a bright smile that could have lit the darkest room and it made Weevil smile back.  
  
"Yes"  
  
They went back into the kiss and this time Espa was allowed to roam the other teens chest with his long delicate hands. Espa understood that Weevil wouldn't want sex not this early after Rex's passing but when he was ready Espa would be kind and gentle since he knew how much it hurt at first.  
  
He gently bit Weevil's lip causing the smaller teen to eep, Espa licked the wound and the small amount of blood away. He moved his hands down to where Weevil's borrowed underwear hung loosely and pulled them off. He gently stroked Weevil's member and twirled a finger in Weevil's long-ish aqua pubic hair.  
  
Weevil sighed into the kiss as Espa curled his hand around the slowly stiffing member of Weevil and moved his hand up and down. Weevil bucked his hips up but Roba grinned and pushed him down and slowly and painfully moved his hand,  
  
Weevil pulled away from the kiss with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"It's not nice to tease.." He said.  
  
"I know.."  
  
Espa giggled and dived in for another kiss and moved his hand a little faster enjoying every pant and moan that went into the kiss as his tongue roamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In this tearful situation,  
  
only you are precious  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Espa moved his hand faster and faster making Weevil thrash around wildly and buck his hips while all moaning into the one of many hot and flame flied kisses. Espa started to kiss his neck softly and bit it living a small love bite. Weevil moaned loudly and came into Espa hand.  
  
Weevil panted as Espa still laid on top of him with a smile. The longhaired teen rested his head on the others chest and could hear the boy still panting. Weevil then thought back to when him and Rex had done something like this. It was always Rex doing the things it seemed Weevil never had a chance to pleasure Rex.  
  
He let a tear fall as all the thoughts of that time came back to him like the crashing of rain that seemed to hit the world outside once again. Espa looked worried as Weevil sniffled to himself.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I. I never really showed Rex how much I loved him.."  
  
"Shh, he knows, he knows.." Espa brushed a tear away.  
  
"From every tear you shed for him it does prove you loved him and that'd be good enough for any one, he loved you like I now love you. Please shed no more tears your eyes are so much nicer when your smiling or happy" He kissed Weevil's cheek.  
  
"You mean so much to me" He added.  
  
"Thanks" Weevil smiled and huddled close to the longhaired teen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Don't surrender anything  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later at breakfast Weevil was helping Espa cook egg and bacon for breakfast before all the Roba brothers came tearing in and brought on world war 3. Weevil looked at the eggs cooking with a smile and turned to see Espa pouring out orange juice in glasses.  
  
'So this is what it's like to have a family' Weevil mused.  
  
"Oooooooooh!" Came an exited voice that belonged to Tsuki cried.  
  
"Big brother something smells good!" He added and wondered into the kitchen then stopped when he saw Weevil and blinked.  
  
"Morning" Weevil waved a little.  
  
"Um big brother.." The young Roba started but all the peace from that moment was drained when the others all came down.  
  
Espa smiled at them and looked over to Weevil who was still looking a little bemused as Tsuki's reaction to him being there. A little later when breakfast was over Espa got all his brothers quite.  
  
"I have something to say" He said.  
  
"HE DID IT!!!" Kyou cried out and pointed to Matayo.  
  
"No, not that.."Espa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now we have a new member to this family, that's if he WANTS to join" Espa glanced overt to Weevil.  
  
"You mean it?" He asked.  
  
"I love you, I want you to be part of this family, don't give up on love Weevil" Espa said and smiled when Weevil blushed and nodded.  
  
"YAY! I was hoping you'd be my big brother too!" Tsuki said and hugged Weevil's arm.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Because, if we both understand each other,  
  
We'll be able to fight as one  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Weevil wasn't used to this but at least he liked all of this, breakfast was over and he was washing up the dishes while Espa changed the baby in the other room. Matayo was sitting on the counter near Weevil and was happily telling him about what he liked to watch on TV till a thought came to him.  
  
"Weevil.."  
  
"Yes?" Weevil asked looking up from a plate he was washing.  
  
"Your not going to run away like Espa's other boyfriend are you?" Matayo said with a pained look.  
  
"Huh? No of course not!" Weevil said back making the young boy grin.  
  
"Good!. Cus last time Espa tried to kill himself"  
  
Weevil blinked this was all new info to him, maybe him and Roba had a deeper understanding and a deeper bound then he had first thought. Espa lost another boyfriend and so did he, granted in different ways but the bottom line was they really needed each other.  
  
Espa came back in holding the baby in his arms and trying to calm him down a little, Matayo jumped off the counter and went to bug his brothers.  
  
"Is what Matayo said true? Your last boyfriend left you?" He asked.  
  
Espa sighed sadly and nodded.  
  
"It was er.. messy. He said he loved me but after we had sex he dumped me for.. Another.."  
  
"Man?"  
  
"Woman"  
  
Weevil winced that must have really hurt Espa a lot more then it would if it was another man.  
  
"I tried to kill myself, I had no reason to go on other then my brothers but I was in such a state I knew I couldn't look after them. Maybe if they went into a home they'd have a better life?" Espa looked sadly down at the baby who had managed to go to sleep in his arms.  
  
"You're a great brother you should never have thought any thing like that" Weevil said and dried his hands so he could hug Roba.  
  
"I know but as you know depression makes you do crazy things"  
  
"I understand but lets think of it like this, we both lost someone but we also gained someone!" He smiled.  
  
"Your right" He leaned down and kissed Weevil softly on the cheek.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Don't let go of love  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I had almost given up on love until Battle City when I saw you and got to hang around with you. And the was that I was so hard on Rex in our duel because I was jealous that he had you" Espa looked down in what could have been seen as shame.  
  
"It's ok. What is done is done" Weevil sighed a little sadly.  
  
In one way Espa was one of the people who drove Rex to kill himself but now he was also the one he loved and wanted to be with. Was he betraying Rex? No he wasn't Rex had planned to kill himself before battle city he even told him himself.  
  
"I was ready to give up on it when I saw Rex's coffin at the funeral but then you came to me" Weevil said with a small smile.  
  
"It's like even though he's dead Rex is still helping me, like he planned his death to lead me to you.. Silly ne?" Weevil asked.  
  
"Not at all for all we know maybe that was old Rapy's plan"  
  
The two smiled and shared a kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This overflowing, hot face will  
  
Tell you its deepest secrets Tonight!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night when the younger Roba's had all been put to bed and the sky outside was dark and the rain still dripped down Espa and Weevil were still awake. The room was so comfy and a nice place to be. The curtains were drawn and you could heard the patter on the window from each graceful beat.  
  
Espa had lit a few candles to use instead of the bedside lamp that was on his side. He pulled the corers up around them both and kissed Weevil on the forehead.  
  
"Your ok yes?"  
  
"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" Weevil asked with a confused tone.  
  
"You have been spacing out all day" Espa sighed and ran a hand along Weevil's cheek in a soft and calming manner.  
  
"I know.. I can't stop thinking about him"  
  
"I know you can't" Came a sigh.  
  
"You can tell me any thing and everything you know that right?" He added.  
  
"And I'll be here for you too" Weevil said and snuggled closer to Espa and rested his head on the older boys chest.  
  
"I love you.."  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
~~ END ~~ 


End file.
